L'homme qui est entré dans mon lit
by MadMaki
Summary: Hina se réveille, désorientée, et impossible de se rappeler de ses activités de la veille. Cela va lui revenir, peu à peu, mais il n'est pas toujours bon de se rappeler de ce qu'a causé une consommation un peu trop importante d'alcool...


Ce n'était pas réellement dans les habitudes de la jeune femme de se lever ainsi, l'esprit désordonné, les bras complètement dénudés et sens-dessus-dessous de ses couvertures. En temps normal, elle n'était même pas du genre à bouger pendant son sommeil. D'ailleurs, qu'avait-elle fait la veille pour ne se réveiller qu'à une heure si tardive de la journée ? En effet, lorsqu'elle porta le regard vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle fut tout de suite forcée à refermer les paupières à cause des rayons du soleil, qui lui était apparemment déjà levé depuis longtemps.

De plus, quelque chose semblait manquer. Elle n'avait que très rarement ce sentiment-là, d'autant que cette fois, elle ne gardait aucun souvenir de la-dite chose. Elle se retourna dans ses draps, regardant le plafond, fronçant les sourcils. En y repensant, elle était censée travailler aujourd'hui, et avait visiblement pris un gros retard. Tant pis, elle prétexterait avoir été malade. D'ailleurs, elle n'aurait même pas besoin de forcer une simulation ; un mal de crâne sans nom la lancinait depuis son réveil.

« **… Allons bons…** »

Ah, bien sûr. Voilà ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, inutile de chercher plus loin : elle avait bu. Ça non plus, elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'habitude. Elle était sérieuse, et s'adonner à ce genre de divertissements ne rentrait pas dans ses activités du soir.

Hina lâcha un long soupir qui avait une drôle d'odeur. Elle tentait difficilement de se rappeler la cause de son attitude décontractée de la veille qui avait causé son état qu'elle jugeait déplorable. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle se rendait en effet compte de sa longue chevelure rosée désormais complètement emmêlée, de son uniforme marin fichu en vrac au sol comme si elle ne s'était pas préoccupée de le ranger convenablement, ou encore de ce sentiment de joie mêlé étrangement à de la gêne ou de la confusion.

Elle releva son buste uniquement couvert d'un trop léger débardeur. Maladroitement assise sur son lit, il ne lui fallut cette fois que très peu de temps pour se rappeler de quelques bribes de souvenirs, qui lui revinrent d'un seul coup, sans prévenir. Elle avait donc elle-même proposé de porter un toast à la promotion d'un collègue… Et quel collègue, déjà… ? Allez Hina, encore un petit effort. … Ah, c'est vrai. _Smoker_ , bien entendu. Cela expliquait en réalité bien des choses.

Elle enfila un pantalon péniblement tout en s'énumérant mentalement les signes qui montraient qu'elle avait visiblement bu _plus que de raison_ la veille. Déjà, il y avait cette odeur de tabac beaucoup trop lourde qui flottait autour d'elle. Quand bien même elle-même fumait, c'était un fait connu que le - désormais - vice-amiral Smoker était l'un des plus gros fumeurs de son temps. Sans compter sur le fait que lorsqu'elle n'était pas sur le pont d'un navire, Hina avait la décence d'ouvrir les fenêtres, elle. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle partit faire, afin de se débarrasser de cet air chargé.

Ensuite… Elle jeta un oeil à son lit. Ça, là. C'était pas à elle. D'accord, elle portait parfois des tenues plus masculines que d'autres femmes de la marine, mais ce genre de chemise grise complètement froissée, dont les boutons - tiens, tiens, étrange - avaient été arrachés et dispersés sur la moquette ou ses draps… bref, son appartenance ne faisait plus aucun doute dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, entreprit de s'allumer une cigarette sortie d'un paquet trouvé au sol. _Bon sang_. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se remémorait les évènements qui se déroulaient à nouveau doucement devant elle. Elle avait bu, payé, encore bu, avait peut-être entraîné l'homme dans ses appartements. Et peut-être qu'ensuite, une chose en avait entraîné une autre, et… Non, elle refusait d'y croire. Il allait falloir plus solide que les souvenirs flous d'une Hina à la gueule de bois pour la convaincre qu'elle avait réellement couché avec son collègue. Tout de même, elle en était persuadée, elle savait être droite et responsable. Oui, même après avoir consommé un peu trop d'alcool. Il n'y avait pas de raisons.

 _TOC TOC TOC_

Elle inclina son regard contrarié vers la porte, puis alternativement vers une horloge clouée au-dessus de celle-ci. Alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il était l'heure pour le messager de distribuer leurs missives, annonces, ou autres lettres aux soldats, elle vit une feuille pliée en deux glisser par le dessous de sa porte. Suivant cela, des pas précipités qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué précédemment semblèrent s'éloigner de sa chambre. Hésitant d'abord un instant, elle finit par s'avancer pour ramasser la lettre ; ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de se changer les idées.

Lorsqu'elle déplia le message, assise sur son lit, ses yeux rencontrèrent directement un gros titre en capitales d'imprimerie qui firent lever ses sourcils d'étonnement. Elle poursuivit sa lecture, le menton dans sa paume.

'' **AVERTISSEMENT**

POUR AVOIR DÉLIBÉRÉMENT PORTÉ ATTEINTE À UNE PROPRIÉTÉ DU GOUVERNEMENT MONDIAL, …''

Elle afficha une expression encore plus surprise. _Pardon_ … ?

''CELLE-CI FAISANT POURTANT PARTIE INTÉGRANTE DU MÊME BATAILLON QUE VOUS, SE BATTANT POUR LA JUSTICE DANS LE MÊME CAMP QUE VOUS…''

Elle se trouvait de plus en plus perplexe. Pressée de découvrir la raison de ce courrier, elle sauta quelques mots, en lu quelques-uns en diagonale.

''CET AVERTISSEMENT SERA ACCOMPAGNÉ D'UNE BAISSE DE VOTRE SALAIRE DU MOIS QUI SUIVRA…''

« **Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu abîmer qui appartienne au Gouvernement Mondial…** » maugréa-t-elle, impatiente.

Les quelques autres caractères qu'elle lut ensuite lui amenèrent une réponse.

''SI JAMAIS LE VICE-AMIRAL SMOKER SE RETROUVE À NOUVEAU PARÉ DES MÊMES INJURES PAR VOTRE FAUTE, LE GOUVERNEMENT SERA CONTRAINT DE VOUS SUSPENDRE DE VOS FONCTIONS PENDANT UNE PÉRIODE D'UNE SEMAINE DURANT, CE QUI…''

Elle froissa brutalement la feuille entre ses doigts. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire de ce Gouvernement aux logiques et aux propriétés improbables qu'elle servait, ou si elle devait s'enterrer à jamais pour ne plus se rappeler le suçon qu'elle avait trouvé amusant de laisser dans la nuque de son collègue, la veille.

* * *

 **NDA** :

P'tite histoire écrite sur un coup de tête, d'après une histoire vraie (l'armée américaine a quelques ressemblances avec l'absurdité du Gouvernement Mondial de One Piece, alors pourquoi pas ? :D). Bon, oui, c'est très court, mais ça m'a beaucoup amusé de l'écrire.

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
